User talk:176.41.161.4
Welcome Hi, welcome to . Thanks for your edit to the Forum:I can't believe this. page. ' '. It's an easy way to keep track of your contributions and helps you communicate with the rest of the community. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! Danuhau (talk) 01:36, June 20, 2014 (UTC) My nickname... I'm in a good mood right now, so I decided to post this. Our wiki is getting boring, why not have a little fun once in a while? I know I keep saying that I'm taking a break from this wiki, but at times I can still reply to messages or create sections. So I won't be COMPLETELY inactive. Anyway, Boggy B is my favorite Worms character, and also my favorite video game character of all time. He's underrated, he's a legend, and he's more powerful than any other Worm. If you don't know who Boggy B is, you're not a true Worms fan at all. Boggy B is the main protagonist of Worms and appears in the Wormsongs and also as a playable character in Worms Blast, and a weapon introduced in Worms Revolution. You already know that my nickname is Boggy B, which is obviously based on the Worm's name. But I also have two other nicknames, "Worms Legend 29" and "Dark Vortex 29". Which nickname do you think is the best, "Boggy B", "Worms Legend 29", or "Dark Vortex 29"? You may think "Boggy B" is a silly name and you'd think the two other nicknames are "cooler", but I prefer "Boggy B" for obvious reasons. "Boggy B" is the best nickname for a Worms fan, every Worms fan should know who Boggy B is. If you're reading this, please reply to this message if you're interested. Tell me which nickname is the best. --Boggy B (aka Worms Legend 29, or Dark Vortex 29) 04:37, June 20, 2014 (UTC) : I like Boggy B (like you said, for obvious reasons) and Worms Legend 29. Mostly leaning towards Boggy. : Ace Pilot of the Antares Squadron - Gryphus 1 (talk) :: Okay, thanks for the reply. I used to have a different nickname back then, it was "Gun Master 29" (I keep using the number "29" because it's my favorite number, since that's my birth-date). It was not for Worms, or for the Worms Wiki. But I don't use that nickname anymore. Also, "Worms Legend 29" was originally "Worms Master 29", but I think "Worms Legend 29" is better. The nickname "Worms Legend 29/''Worms'' Master 29" means that I'm a master or legend at Worms, I'm really good at playing it, especially Worms 4: Mayhem, I may be one of the best (if not THE best, and trust me, I'm not bragging) players, which is why I created that nickname. :: --Boggy B :: 17:44, June 20, 2014 (UTC) Good news and bad news... The good news is, I created a Tunngle account and installed Tunngle today. Now I can use Tunngle to play Worms 4: Mayhem online. I played online today with two people, it was fun, and just like the old times. But the bad news is, almost NO-ONE plays online anymore. I only saw two people online today (the ones I played against), and no-one else. I can't believe this. Oh well, at least some people still play it. I'll never stop playing online if other people play it, too. It's just so fun, and it brings back memories. Danuhau, you have Worms 4: Mayhem. I'm not sure if you have Tunngle, but if you do, why not battle me online tomorrow? If you reply, tell me when we can meet. And if you do go online, use the same nickname ("Danuhau") so I can know it's you. But you can only play online if you use Tunngle. Take a look at this for more information, or if you want to know how to play online again. GameSpy has been shut down, which is why people can no longer play online. So you have no choice but to use Tunngle. --Boggy B 01:59, June 23, 2014 (UTC)